Not So Austin And Ally
by prettierthanyou472
Summary: in this story ally isnt shy at all neither is her best friend trish and austin and dez move to mami high andfall hard for the girls and so does ally and trish my first story sorry if its bad plz read ther is gonna be auslly and a little trez


**Not So Austin And Ally**

Austin pov

I just arrived to Mami High its my first day here and I don't know anybody except my friend Dez . But I don't think I have to worry im hot im pretty sure ill be popular here just like my old and dez walked to first period when we find a girl with brown hair and an other girl with curyly black hair singing to these too guys take a hint **( take a hint by victouris)** one of the has brown hair and the other looks like that dude t-fame from youtube.

ally pov

me and trish are singing take a hint to dallas and trent in front of the whole class cus they keep asking us out im meand it not that dallas is a bad guy but he annoying and ever sence he started hanging out with trent he become and annoyin jerk who thinks he has a shot with me and as for thrish trent just bugg the cap out of her besides thay dated before but he chated on her and they brooje up but he keep trying to get back with her.

ally and trish singing

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

One.  
Get your hands off my—  
Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
Three.  
Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint

ally and trish pov

when we were done trent and dallas just sat down in the back and everyone cheered for us me and ally both said thank you thank you tomrow well be sing shut up and kiss me by orianthi. me and trish both took r seats.

austin - thoes girls are good at sing dont u think

dez - totally and the on with curly black hair is single time to show off my guns my water guns

austin - yea well i think the girl with the brown hairs is pretty cute.

austin hey there the teacher lets go tell him were new

austin and dez- hey were ur new students

mr fresh-cool welcome to theather class im the fun teacher were i teache and we have fun like i let anybody sing if thsy want like thoses two girls were just singing a minnte ago

austin and dez - ok so where do we set

mr fresh - oh well there two seats next to ally and trish

dez - cool lets go

austin and dez sit down next two the girls

ally wisherps to trish - the new students are pretty cute

trish - aspecially the red one

ally - i think the blode one cutter

lets go introduce ourself

ally - hi im ally r u guys new

trish - and im trish

dez and austin - yea u guys were pretty good up ther

ally trish - thanks


End file.
